Give A Little Whistle
by KairiLuv
Summary: Yuna's PoV. 'You whistle, and I'll come running.' They share a short 'moment' before sadly interrupted, could they share the same feelings? Slight fluff. YxT OneShot. [Dedicated to Angii]


A/N: Ok, this one-shot is for a friend of mine, Angii. She loves YunaxTidus but never has the inspiration to write something herself. So I offered to write one for her. In Yuna's PoV.

This is my first time in this category, and I've only ever watched FFX being played by her, so be nice and I apologise if I miss out any specific facts from the game.

Disclaimer: I own nothing only the Laptop I'm writing this on, end of discussion.

* * *

**Give A Little Whistle  
**_KairiLuv_

I'm unsure why I give him glances from the corner of my eyes, and it confuses me how easily he can make me smile with such little effort. His presence alone makes my heart flutter and he brings an instant feeling of joy to anyone he meets. I've even caught Lulu smiling to herself at his 'goofy' behaviour. Through hard wine eyes and a misleading sinister appearance, Lulu isn't inhuman and more than once I've witnessed her biting her plump lip to sustain a small laugh. Wakka **adores **him, always fooling around and enjoying his company. I can't bear to imagine how Wakka would manage if his blitzball brother was no longer with us. I shouldn't even think such horrid thoughts. I shake my head, my short chestnut hair following my movements before falling to my shoulders once more. I've had to mentally kick myself from staring at him, I fear that one day he'll catch my gaze.

I'm a fully fledged Summoner, I was raised to be courteous, well mannered and polite; and I admit I've become terribly soft spoken and timid by it. I'm never sure what to say to a stranger and I don't think I've ever lost my temper. Sometimes I wonder if I've been sheltered from the bitterness the world can create. The cold-hearted people, the immature youngsters, were they all censored from me? I was brought up with numerous responsibilities as my Father, Lord Braska, defeated Sin 10 years ago. Now I must follow his footsteps and, I too, must defeat Sin and bring peace back to Spira. I know that not everyone is friendly, and that there are some people that must be avoided. But at the same time I feel as though I've grown-up in a bubble of ignorance. I'm aware of the suffering and I'm aware of the harsh realities but I've never truly witnessed anything of the sort. Besides the destruction Sin can cause, of course.

I feel the corners of my lips tug into a smile as Tidus somehow managed to 'borrow' some dark rimmed binoculars from one of the crew on deck who, I must add, is protesting to deafened ears.

I watch him, he overlooks Luca from the distance, I'm not sure he's ever been here before. Then I watch him scan the people stretched across the broad deck, his vision lands on me and I blush. Maybe he's as curious about me as I am to him. Tidus lowers the binoculars and brushes a roughened hand though his blonde locks somewhat embarrassed that I caught him looking at me. He hesitates before waving his hand impishly, I return the wave and timidly look out at the calm sea.

"Lady Yuna, we've stopped in Luca Port." I hear one of the crew call over to me.

"Okay." I reply meekly, following my Guardians I spare another glance towards Tidus. The crowds are watching me in awe, and rumbles of 'Good Luck' are uttered as I walk.

"Do you recognise anyone?" I brave to talk to him. It's ridiculous how he makes me stutter.

"No…" Tidus shakes his head, a loud sigh emitting from his lips.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone you know eventually, ya?" Wakka adds patting his shoulder as we trudge through the crowds. It's like swimming in honey.

"What was your home like?" Lulu asks suddenly, I turn my head in curiosity.

"Uh, I told you. Zanarkand. It's a bustling city, almost like this one," He looks my way knowing he has my full attention. His eyes are a frightfully deep azure blue, almost shining like a sapphire. He smiles at me before continuing. "There's a huge Blitz Stadium, large buildings with bold lights. It's an awesome place to live. You think it's far from here?" My heart wrenches in my chest. Doesn't he know Zanarkand was destroyed over a thousand years ago by Sin? It's only ruin and rubble. I cast Wakka a sideways glance, he seems to feel the same.

"Uh. I don't think we're talking about the same Zanarkand here. The Zanarkand we know was mutilated over a thousand years ago, by Sin. Ya?" Tidus' expression fades, like a light had been switched off. He looks to the floor then out at the numerous strangers we walk past, almost refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Then we have to find my Zanarkand, I have to go home." Tidus' voice was so muted I hardly heard him, Lulu and Wakka exchange glances before she shakes her own head, her long braids releasing a quiet _clack_ as they collide. She tears her eyes away from him and usher a few people to give me some room. Silence. I find it unbearable to walk with such tension.

"Tell me more about your Zanarkand." I ask him, he turns to me with a hint of a smile. "We'll find it, it has to be here somewhere. And I'd like to know more about your Blitzball team, I'm sure Wakka would like to hear about that too." I note Wakka nod his head enthusiastically.

"Well, as I said." Tidus began, his voice almost bursting with pride. He told us about the Zanarkand Abes, although I admit I've never heard that team name mentioned before. Tidus also pointed out he was some sort of Star or celebrity himself. How no one could recognise him was bizarre. Blonde feathered hair, a soft face, kind blue eyes and a bronzed complection. He was certainly a character to spot from a crowd. And here I am again, thinking to myself how unique he is, or how funny and brave. I need to 'get real' as Wakka sometimes says.

We were in Luca for a while. Tidus and Wakka had a game of Blitzball in Luca stadium, I'm still in awe for how long they can hold their breath. Sadly they lost against the Luca Goers, a hot-headed team that are quite full of themselves. They give off a bad vibe, I hear Lulu say, I can only nod in agreement.

We did encounter Maester Seymour more than once. He's mysterious and slightly eerie, Yevon forbid I say this out loud. He is soft spoken, similar to me, but there is a power behind his voice - being Maester must have that effect. His steel-like eyes haunt me sometimes, I feel unnerved when I'm in his presence. I could be wrong, maybe my instinct is false - but I know deep down, Lulu feels the same way. He had summoned Anima, a shockingly horrid Aeon, it looked in so much pain, blood leaking from what appeared to be wounds… Tidus had stumbled upon Sir Auron and both had helped defeat the fiends that had overrun the Stadium. Of course with the help of Anima, the task had been completed quickly, I do hope Seymour doesn't mistreat that Aeon. Well, on a more positive note, I gained another guardian in Luca, Sir Auron had agreed to follow me on my journey, just as he did with my Father. How Sir Auron and Tidus knew each other was another mystery to me… I'd have to question it another time, everyone is still on edge from the sudden outburst of Fiends.

Tidus must have sensed I wasn't myself after our run in with the Maester in the Stadium. I was unusually quiet, more so than usual; I guess I'm like that after most encounters with him. The way he looks at me, with that coy smile planted on unfriendly lips… I shudder visibly. By now we're heading up the wide steps towards the Mi'hen Highroad. We have stocked up on supplies, potions, remedies even ethers - I've been told it's a long walk, especially since it's now littered with Fiends. I pause on the balcony just below the road, it's whitewashed stone is cool under my palms. Tidus stood beside me, looking out over the City - silence cursed us again.

"I hope we don't get separated…" I can't help but mutter. I'm sure he heard me. I'm not sure why but I know I'd feel lost without him, Spira would feel empty and dead without his energy. Suddenly he put's his fingers to his mouth, inhales and makes a piercing sound. "Wha…What was that?!" I ask in amazement. He laughs at my bewilderment and looks at me. Our eyes connect and lock. The depths of his azure eyes reel me in, I could stand forever in his gaze.

"In Zanarkand we do this on a Blitz team, it's called a whistle," He takes another short breath and makes the loud sound once more. I unconsciously lift my hand to my mouth, maybe I could do that. As if reading my thoughts he turns me to face him gently. My skin is comforted by the warmth of his own.

"You try it too, put your fingers," I watch him intently as he places two fingers into his mouth. "in your mouth. Like this." He gargles slightly, I'm shocked I haven't laughed. I try to mimic his movements. But I feel uncomfortable standing here with him and my fingers lodged into my mouth this way.

"Like this?" I question. He shook his head and removes his fingers momentarily.

"Nuh-uh not like that, like this." He repeats the position, adjusting my own fingers I think they're now in the right position. "Then you just blow." I raise a brow in confusion, but do as he requests. Letting a forced rush of air pass my lips, I'm startled to hear nothing. He lets his hands fall limp at his sides as he watches me. Stubbornly I try once more, inhaling and then blowing past my fingers. Removing them I feel glum that I can't copy him.

"It's not working…" He smiles brightly at me, one of them 'knee-wobbling' smiles a Prince gives in a Fairytale. It's not a smug expression, more one of understanding.

"Practise." I nod feeling my mood lift. "Hey, use that if we ever get separated. Then, I'll come running, okay?" A silent laugh emits from my throat, my smile widens. I feel the same tingling sensation in my stomach again, my mood is now sky high. His eyes change into a more devious manner, "Guess we should stick together then, until you can do it."

"Yes Sir." I somehow force a blush to subside. Let's hope we never do get separated, I'm not sure how I would last without that addictive smile.

"We should get moving." Lulu interrupts and I'm irritated that our moment halted. I think she's beginning to register my hidden feelings for Tidus. I like him a lot, you could call it a crush.

Tidus takes the lead, just as I'm about to step forward I feel his hand brush against mine. I firmly hold a gasp in my throat. My eyes looked between our hands, mine felt unusually warm from his soft touch. Was that intentional? Or an honest accident? He pauses in his tracks, only a few footsteps ahead of me, he glances casually over his shoulder. The mischievous glint apparent in his eyes again and a cheeky grin on his face. I feel my heart beat faster and louder in my ears. I don't think I'm confusing his body language. Could he like me too? I smile back shyly, heat creeping up to my cheeks. Against my creamed completion the tinted pink shows vividly. He must have caused the reaction he wanted for he turns back and walks ahead. I don't think any of the others witnessed our scene. My own smile holding a dark thought. Maybe I won't practise whistling intentionally, just so he can stick around a little longer…

* * *

A/N: Not too much fluff, I know the whistle scene is in Luca - somewhere. So as I said, forgive me. I know that it's near the Harbour? And I know for sure about Anima, Seymour and the Blitz tournament - just have no idea what order. Heh. No flames please, I'm a newbie in this section. Make me happy and review, you will be granted many cookies… Kai xoxox 


End file.
